Lucky there's a family dropout boy!
by Sekhmet'sXembodiment223
Summary: My sequel to "Family Pharoah". Judai and his friends wind up in Quahog, brian learns japanese, and the giant chicken is BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Lucky there's a family dropout boy!

(Authors' notes: There will be some japanese words, so i will translate them later. Also, text that's _Italized represents Brian speaking japanese._)

Upon winning the duel with yugi, Yuki Judai walked down the old road until he came across a strange cloaked figure. The figure pointed at judai and declared.  
"Yuki Judai, i challenge you to a duel!!"

Pharoah stuck his head out of judais' bag and opened his mouth. Daitokujis' spirit formed and warned judai.  
"I wouldn't duel him if i were you, judai! He seems suspicious..."

Yubel soon appeared.

"Yes, i sense a strange dark force emanating from this man..." Yubel added.

Judai clenched his fist and declared.  
"I'm not a man who refuses a challenge! You're on!!!"

"Let's make things a little more interesting!" The cloaked man started. "With a shadow game!!"  
Suddenly, a black aura surrounded the two duelists.

"Huh, a shadow game?" Judai gasped.

"That's impossible!!" Daitokuji started. "How can you call upon the power of the shadows without the millenium items?!?"

"Talk to the writing staff!!" The cloaked man declared, activating his duel disk.

Skip to end of duel

Judai was kneeling weakly on the ground, face beaded with sweat and cards scattered all around him.  
"Judai! Are you alright?!?" Yubel gasped.

The cloaked man walked up to judai and held out his palm.  
"Victory is mine! Begone, the loser!!" He said.

Judai and pharoah were suddenly swept away by a dark wind.

"Waaahhh!!!!!"

Judai was woke up twenty minutes later in a daze. When he could finally register his whereabouts into his mind, he noticed shou, ryo, manjoume and asuka were with him, and they were on somebodys' yard...

"Shou-kun! Manjoume-kun! Asuka-chan! Ryou-san!" Judai gasped.

The group of kids noticed the boy and the cat.

"ANIKI!!" Shou yelled, running over to hug his best friend.  
"I thought i'd never see you again, judai-su!" Shou cried.

"Just where IS this place, anyway?" Asuka asked. "This doesn't look like domino...."  
"I'd call Edo-san or my brothers..." Manjoume started. "But i don't have change to call collect..."

----------------------------------------  
Meanwhile inside the house....

A fat man in a white shirt, green pants and glasses sighed in boredom as he sat on the couch with his dog watching the weather.  
"Lois!! Where's my wallet??" He asked.  
"Peter, it's in your coat on the coat rack! Why do you need to know, anyway?" A nasally voice from the kitchen answered.

"Errrr.....I'm gonna pick up a hammer from the hardware store! Be back in an hour!" Peter replied, getting his coat.  
"You're not gonna tell her you're going to drink your boredom away...?" The dog murmured.  
"Of course not, brian!" Peter started. "If i told her that, she'd kill me!!"

It is true that from now on peter had been drinking in secret ever since he drove drunk one night and hit a man. Luckily for peter, at the hospital the cops found out he was a convicted arson wanted in four other states. The courts didn't send him to jail since the man was a wanted criminal hiding out in rhode island, instead, they settled for sending him to weekly AA meetings. Peter was only able to barely survive because brian had taught peter how to inject the veins in his legs with pawtucket patriot.

The group of kids heard the door open and looked at the door to see a fat man and a dog walk out.

"Nande?" Ryo asked.  
Peter and brian noticed the kids.  
"Hey! What the hell are you kids doing on my lawn? I must say you look awfully familiar!" Peter said.

Judai stalled for several moments.

"....I...I....A-Am.....Yu-Yuki Judai..." Judai stuttered.

_"Watashi wa Brianu." _Brian greeted.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???" Everyone but Ryo gasped.  
Ryo, however, looked like his eyes were ready to fall out of his head.

"A dog that can talk? Let alone talk Nihongo, su?" Shou gasped.

_"Well, you see, a few months ago, we met some kids from japan. Luckily for peter, they knew how to speak english. But i had a suspicion that something like that would happen again. So, i took it upon myself to learn japanese. Forgive my friend peter here. He only knows english..."_

Manjoume, ryou, and judai sweatdropped.

"Where are we anyway?" Asuka asked.

Brian murmured "I knew it...."

_"Quahog, Rhode Island, North America. Peter here is....Going somewhere to pass the time. His wife, lois, is inside. Let me introduce you."_

"To a bar, no doubt!!" Manjoume scoffed.

Peter started the car and left in a hurry.  
"I Took lois's wallet!!" Peter shouted.

_"Need something to eat?" _Brian asked.

Brian held the door open so the kids could come in. Shou was the first to enter.

"Lois! We have guests!" Brian shouted.

( "Nande" Means "What" In japanese )

("Watashi wa Brian" literally means "I am Brian." In japanese.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rated T for some vulgarity!!!

A red-headed woman wearing white pants and a turquoise blouse walked in from the kitchen. When she saw the kids, she smiled her usual sweet smile.  
"Hello! Who are you kids? Where did you come from?" She asked.

Judai and the others just looked at her funny until brian translated.

_"She wants to know who you are and where you're from." _

The kids introduced themselves while brian interpreted the language.  
"Chris! We have guests!!" Lois shouted.

Chris came down the stairs to meet their new guests. Then he noticed judai's duel disk. He pointed at it and said laughing  
"That is one cool wristwatch!"

"Chris, can you show these kids around the neighborhood?" Lois requested.

"Sure, as long as they don't have to see my room 'cuz there's an evil monkey in my closet!" Chris declared.  
Chris turned to look at his bedroom door. A monkey popped his head out, snarled and pointed at chris.

"Lois, these kids are japanese, let me go with since i'm the only one in the family who can understand the language." Brian explained.

Lois nodded her approval. She kneeled to brians' level and said  
"Try to keep him away from the girls' college. You know what happened last time..."

FLASHBACK:

Chris did a dare with other boys at junior high. They snuck into the girls' college that was closed for the season and had to bring back whatever they could find.  
The boys got into the locker room, chris looked in one locker and found a tall, skinny paper and cotton tube like object wrapped in plastic.  
"Oh, boy!!" Chris exclaimed.  
Chris proceeded to unwrap the plastic and shove the object up one of his nostrils.  
"A Noseplug!!" Chris cheered.

Chris ran around in circles laughing and clapping like a three year old with a tampon up his nose.

One of the boys asked to another "Should i tell him?"  
"What? And blow the humor for us?" The other replied.

END OF FLASHBACK

Suddenly, a boy no older than 2 toddled up to his mother. He demanded  
"Lois! Get me some graham crackers this instant!!"

Lois looked down at the boy and said "Stewie, we have visitors! Why don't you say hello?"  
"Why, how dare you tell me what to do!? I'm going to find something to strike you with!!" Stewie snarled. Stewie ran off to find something to hit lois with.

"Um....Did...Did that baby just... ...Talk?" Asuka asked.

_"I'll explain that later..."_ Brian said.

Chris gave the kids a tour of the house, then brian took them around spooner street.

_"You guys are in Quahog Rhode Island, north america. This is our neighborhood, spooner street. Over there is joe swanson, a cop. Nice guy, but just don't mention anything about his wheelchair. And over there is where the neighborhood womanizer lives."_

As if on cue, a man with a huge double chin wearing a hawaiian shirt walked out to take out the trash as the kids rounded his corner when he noticed asuka.  
"Well hello, hotcakes! Care for a drink? Giggitygiggitygiggity!" Quagmire said wrapping his hands around her chest.  
"Hey, look at manjyoume! He looks pissed!" Judai said.

Brian bit quagmire's ankle. When Quagmire backed away, he exploded.  
"OUCH! Brian! What the hell's wrong with you?!?"

"The lady isn't interested in your advances! Stay away from her." Brian said.

"That's impossible!" Quagmire argued. "No one can resist the old Quagmire charm!"

Brian grabbed a crobar and gave quagmire's left kneecap a good, hard whack. As quagmire buckled over, brian motioned for chris and the kids to be on their way.

Chris pointed at a house and declared  
"That's where the old guy who offers me popsicles and shoulder rubs lives!"

Brian translated and added _"Stay away from old man herbert."_

"Err....I think we should continue on..." Ryou said.

Eventually, brian and the kids made their way downtown. Manjyoume suddenly blurted "AARRGGH!! What smells like puke!?"

Judai pointed at the building they were about to cross and said "There's your explanation!"

There was a giant googly-eyed clam on top of this building and a sign that read "The Drunken Clam."

_"That's peter's favorite bar, the drunken clam. Lately though, he's been drinking there in secret!"_ Brian explained.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a man in an apron was preparing to throw out a barfly.

"COME BACK WHEN YA HAVE SOME MONEY!!" The man yelled. And with a good swing, the bartender sent the man flying and landing in an open manhole.  
The bartender was about to turn around and go back in when he noticed brian. He waved and said  
"Heya, brian! Are ya here for peter?"

Brian waved and said "Sure! It's been half an hour anyway!"

Brian and chris walked in. Brian peeked his head out and advised to the teenagers.

"_Wait for us there!"_

Meanwhile inside the drunken clam:

Brian walked up to peter's barstool and said  
"Peter. It's been 30 minutes. You better get home before lois wonders where you went!" Brian advised.

"Eeeehhhh, you're right, Brian!" Peter slurred. "....You're always Brian...ZZzzzzz"  
Peter then fell out of his barstool and on the bar floor. Brian hoisted peter up.

Brian said to chris "Chris...Help me carry your father home...."

As Brian and Chris carried Peter outside, the two could hear a crackling noise. Brian's eyes expanded to three times their normal height.  
"My back doctor was right..." Brian mumbled. "I CAN'T keep carrying peter home like this anymore!"

"If it isn't the old rummy?" Judai asked.  
"He smells awful-Su." Shou remarked, covering his nose.

Brian laid peter down on the sidewalk, hoisted his head up by the collar and slapped peter silly.  
"PETER! WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" Brian screamed.

"Huh? Huh, what?" Peter said.

"Peter, it's been 50 minutes! Lois is gonna get worried if you don't come home soon!" Brian urged.

"Awright, awright, awright, awright.....Awright...I'm...Gonna go now...." Peter slurred.  
Peter slumped back with brian, chris and the duelists until he sobered up.

They were back on spooner street when peter ran towards the door and opened it.  
"Heyloisi'mhome!!" Peter shouted really quickly.

Lois met peter at the door and said  
"Peter, where were you? Picking up a hammer at the hardware store doesn't take forty-five minutes!"

Peter stuttered and said "Oh, what's this?"  
Peter pulled a magazine out of his back pants pocket. "The latest issue of glamour has arrived!"

Peter dashed outside, jumped into a dumpster, and slammed the lid shut. A few minutes later, peter popped his head out and shouted.  
"Is she gone?!?"

"Peter! Get in here!!" Lois shouted.

Peter slowly walked in with his head down. A teenage girl with brown hair, glasses, a pink hat and a nose just like lois's walked into the living room from the kitchen carrying two glasses of punch and said  
"Mom, do you want some pun---"

The girl caught a glimpse of Ryou and gasped.  
"I'll be right back!!!" She shouted, running back into the kitchen.

"Okay, meg!" Lois said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen....

Meg poured a third glass of punch after giving one to lois on the kitchen island. Meg reached into her pocket and pulled out a tablet wrapped in plastic.  
"Good thing i prepared for this..." Meg whispered to herself.  
She dropped the tablet into the purple cup and the drink fizzed. Meg grinned.

Meg walked up to Ryou holding the purple cup and said  
"Gosh, Ryou! You look thirsty! Want something to drink?"

Ryou leered at the cup and walked away snorting. Meg hung her head. Shou suddenly walked up and noticed the cup.

"Oh, boy! That looks tasty!" Shou said, grabbing the cup.

Shou took a sip, and three seconds later, he fell to the floor unconscious and face-down. Meg proceeded to flee the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The weekend.

It was saturday morning, and chris invited the gang to his school's basketball game. As the kids and the adults got seated, kids were walking up and down the bleachers, taking whiffle balls out of a plastic box and handing them to spectators from the home school.

"What is this for-Su?" Sho asked.

"You'll see, the first half is almost over." Brian explained.

"After halftime, the mascot of the other school's team is bound and dragged in on a wagon! Whoever can hit the bulls'-eye on his head gets a free seasonal pass!!" Chris explained. Brian translated.

"Heheheheh, sounds like MY kind of half-time show!!" Manjyoume smirked.

Suddenly, a voice on the intercom declared.

"Alright, fans! It's HALFTIME!! I hope you got your whiffle balls!!"

The people in their stands stood up and prepared to throw. A coach brought in the school mascot; a pit bull, in a wagon, tied up and with a bull's eye taped to the back of his head.

"The winner recieves a pass to go to games for free for the rest of the season! On your mark... ...Get set!.... ....THROW!!!!!!" The sports announcer declared.

Many kids, parents and teachers threw their whiffle balls and missed the bull's eye, one even hit his sensitive area quite hard! Manjyoume waited until they were all done, and, with all the strength in his arm, hurled the plastic object at the foam-rubber pit bull and hit the bull's-eye dead center!!!! The mascot was hit so hard, he let out a loud pained groan, and fell over backwards.

Two paramedics immediately rushed out and examined him when one said "We need to operate! Get him to the hospital!!"

"He's okay, folks!" The P.A. lied.

"Wow, manjyoume-kun! You really clobbered that mascot!" Judai declared.

A cheerleader walked up to manjyoume and handed him a season pass. When she left, manjyoume scoffed and gave it to chris.  
"Wow! Thanks mister manjyoume!" Chris laughed.

"This is a much better gift than mom's birthday present last year!" Chris commented.

==========  
FLASHBACK  
==========

Peter was leading Lois outside the house, for Lois was blindfolded by a ribbon.  
"Peter, where are you taking me?" Lois said excitedly.  
"Outside, where your present is~~" Peter said.

Peter opened the front door, led Lois out, untied Lois's blindfold and yelled  
"SURPRISE!!"

Lois saw a humpback whale in the middle of the yard and gasped.

"Peter, what....What the hell is that?" Lois asked, speechless.

"This is what is called a 'Whale', sherlock! I brought him back with me on my trip to seaworld!" Peter answered sarcastically.

"Uwoooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh..... ...." The whale murmured weakly.

=====================  
END OF FLASHBACK  
=====================

"Peter got Lois a whale for her anniversary?" Judai thought to himself. "That's... ...Nice.... ...." He sweatdropped.

To Be Continued...

AUTHORS' COMMENTS:

I know this chapter is unusually short, but i can explain:

In 6 weeks, I get my Diploma! W00T! So i prefer to wait until the Awards, the Ceremony, and the Graduation party are all out of the way!  
Thanks for understanding!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky there's a family Dropout boy: Chapter 4.

That sunday morning, Manjyoume sat in a lawnchair in the yard to work on his tan.  
"Finally...!" He sighed. "A nice, quiet day to myself..."

Ojama yellow materialized from the card on manjyoume's shoulder and said "But Manjyoume! Peter-san is at the market, and he entrusted you with the most sacred duty of cleaning the gutters before he gets back!!"

Manjyoume scoffed at the mention. He showed Ojama yellow the clock on his blackberry and commented "He won't be back for an hour and a half! That leaves plenty of leftover time for me!! Besides, you know what peter's like, so he's probably either knocking back a few or looking for a few backroom movies!!"

"But still..."

Manjyoume heard judai declare "YOSH!! Dishes are all washed!!"  
"And 3 loads of laundry successfully washed and dried! Su!" Sho cheered.  
"Awright! Let's go down to that movie theater with those arcade games to reward ourselves!" Judai suggested.  
"Yay!!"

"Oh, shit!! I can't let the dropout boy and the shrimp outstage me!" Manjyoume panicked. "I'm above their ranks! Now where's that ladder?!?"  
Manjyoume got the ladder, the box of hefty bags, and the spade and was juggling them all on his way to the gutters. He climbed up the ladder and said  
"Let's see, i got the spade, now where's the trash bags...?" Manjyoume looked down and realized they were on the ground still by the ladder.  
He mumbled something under his breath as he climbed down, grabbed the bag, and climbed back up. He opened out the bag, and pushed the spade into the mixture of rotting leaves. He plopped a shovelful of the mass into the hefty bag and thrust it back a second time when he heard a loud *Snap!!*. Manjyoume noticed the spade broke in half.

"OH, COME ON!!!!!!" Manjyoume screamed to the heavens.  
"Don't tell me i have to do this bare handed?!?!?" Manjyoume whined.  
Cussing to himself, he scooped handful after handful into the hefty bag. When it was half-full, a squirrel skipped up to the left of manjyoume's face and chattered excitedly at him.  
"BEAT IT, FLEABAG! I'M BUSY!!!!" Manjyoume shouted.  
Manjyoume waved his arm violently at the squirrel. Big mistake. For the next thing he knew, the squirrel was hissing at him, and his eyes were red and demonic.  
"Oh...Sh-"  
The squirrel jumped onto manjyoume's head and scratched away.  
"Ow! Ow, that hurts! Quit it!" Manjyoume mumbled.  
The squirrel didn't stop there! It screeched and crawled into his shirt and made his way into his pants.  
"Hahahahaha! Th-that tickles! Hahahaha, cut it out!!" Manjyoume yelled over laughing.  
Manjyoume lost his balance, and the ladder tipped, sending manjyoume and the bag of gutter mess flying into a tree. The decaying matter splattered all over his face.  
MEANWHILE IN THE GRIFFIN HOUSE.  
"How are the cookies i baked, everyone?" Rei asked bashfully.  
"Mmm!! Delicious! You sure can bake, Rei-chan!" Asuka complimented.  
"Yes! They're quite good!" Daichi commented.  
"Do you hear something-don?" Fubuki muttered.  
Ryo, Asuka, Daichi and Rei looked at Asuka's eccentric brother.  
"What do you mean, onii-san?" Asuka asked.  
"I thought i heard someone screa-"

Everyone (Even Ryo!) Jumped as they heard a loud *SPLAT!!!*  
They relaxed a little when they heard the door open. Manjyoume walked inside rather pathetically, his face a disgusting mixture of green and brown. Manjyoume gave everyone in the kitchen a death glare and said.  
"NOT...A WORD FROM...ANY OF YOU!!!!"

Manjyoume trotted upstairs to take a bath.

"Manjyoume! Manjyoume! What if that squirrel had rabies?!? Don't you want to go to the emergency room?" Ojama Yellow panicked.  
"WHAT THE!! I'M IN THE BATH NAKED!! GET THE HELL OUT!!" Manjyoume screamed.  
The boy threw a nearby deoderant stick at Ojama yellow. Ojama screamed and returned to his card.

Meanwhile in chris's closet....

The Evil monkey and Winged Kuriboh were in a monkey stripclub, drinking banana daquiries and smoking cuban cigars. As the female monkeys danced, the evil monkey said  
"Eeep, eep, eeep?" (Which costume store did you get those wings from?)  
"Kurii? Ku-Ku-Kurii." (What are you talking about? These are real.)  
"Oook." (Sure they are.)

Meanwhile at the game center/cinema/50's style burger shop...  
Sho put two dollars at the 'Guess your age' booth. The man put down his swimsuit edition of 'Sports illustrated', looked at sho (Who he could barely see from his location) and said "Six years old..."  
Sho, offended, scoffed and took his two bucks back while the man was distracted by the centerfold. (Good boy, Sho!)

When sho and judai ran out of money, they finally went back to the griffin's house to see everyone gathered in a circle around manjyoume.  
"Good to see you finally showed up! We were waitin' for ya! Anyway, on to business.... .....I talked to my brothers on my blackberry, and i have good news and bad news: The good news is, they can send a private jet for us to take us back to domino. The bad news is, the jet won't be ready until next sunday....Get used to it!!"

Peter slammed the front door open and looked excited.  
"Hey, everybody, guess what? I bought a harley! Tomorrow, i'm gonna use it to jumping a swimming pool!!" Peter cheered.  
Brian slapped his paw to his face and reluctantly repeated "Hey, everybody, guess what? I bought a harley. Tomorrow i'm gonna use it to jump a swimming pool..." in japanese.

Sure enough, the next evening, chris, meg, stewie, and the duelists were standing, sitting in lawnchairs, or laying on the grass, some with popcorn and drinks. Peter had set up a swimming pool filled with wet cement in the middle of the road and built two wooden ramps 16 feet away from the pool in either direction. Brian could be seen standing next to peter, trying to talk him out of it.

When peter strapped his helmet on and boarded the chopper, brian looked down.  
"I guess he hasn't abandoned his life as a redneck after all..." He murmured.

Peter drove his new motorcycle toward the ramp and managed to jump the first one, but by the time he was halfway over the pool, it ran out of gas. The motorcycle went down, and peter fell of and landed arm first on the pointed corner of the wooden ramp, breaking both the ramp and his arm.  
Everyone except brian had the 'WTF' look. Brian had an 'I told you so' look. Ryo slapped his head up to his brow. Manjyoume was holding back laughter.  
"He ran out of gas, su?" Sho said, thrown for a loop.  
"He REALLY should've thought this through!!" Misawa whined.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWW....Oooooowwwww... My aaaarrmmm..." Peter sobbed.  
"I'm not gonna call an ambulance because you won't learn anything if i do." Brian said.

"What are we gonna do with that swimming pool, chris? It's an eyesore!!" Meg complained.  
"Chris?"  
"What the hell is chris doing?!?" Judai pointed out.

Chris climbed up the pool's ladder, and was preparing to jump off the diving board.  
"CHRIS, NO!!" Brian screamed.  
"CANNONBAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!! "*THUD!!*

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Ryo complained.

END OF CHAPTER.

(Author's notes: Good to be back! You know, graduation went off without a hitch!! I've had the vacation of a lifetime in orlando, florida, and now i have 2 months to do whatever the hell i want until i go to community college! Life is good!)


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky there's a family dropout boy: Chapter 5.

AN. Oh my god!! I am terribly embarassed and ashamed by the extremely long delay in updating!! Allow me to make it up to you, with another chapter, and THIS!

Should i, or shouldn't i rewrite 'Lucky there's a family pharoah'? YOU DECIDE!

Story:

Peter had returned home from working at the brewery. Ryo, Manjyoume, and Kenzan were watching a silly american sitcom on television with Ryo translating. Sho and judai walked in carrying popcorn and soda.

"Find anything good, yet?" Judai asked.  
"Why would anybody want to dump old potato salad on a co-workers' head?" Manjyoume muttered.  
"Let's watch 'Fossil excursion-saurus!" Kenzan suggested.  
"How about we watch me shove my boot up your--" Manjyoume was about to retort when Peter put his arm on the top of Manjyoume and Judai's heads and slurred.

"'Eeeeyyy, Judai, Manjyoume, you guys are almost adults. Don't tell mah ol' lady or brian, but i think since you're men, you should have your first drink!"

"Err. I, the thing is...I don't think i should have alcohol..." Manjyoume tried to protest.

"Booze? I'm underage!!" Judai said panicking "I don't wanna go to jail!!"

Peter dragged them out the door by their collars and said "'Eeeyy, don't worry about it! It'll be fun!!"

Ryo ran out and volunteered to be the designated driver. Peter looked at him funny and said "What the fuck is that?"

Ryo turned to his younger sibling and said "Sho, go get brian!"

Sho went to look for Brian, he got to the doghouse in the back and noticed brian was mixing a cocktail drink. Sho sweatdropped. He knew Brian was powerless to stop peter once he's wet his whistle.

"I hope Judai-aniki will be okay-su..." Sho murmured.  
Suddenly, Brian looked up at the turquoise haired boy and asked "What did Peter do THIS time?"

The dog and the boy could hear tires screeching in the driveway. Peter had left with the boys. Sho ran back in and saw Ryo slouched against the wall by the door, holding his head in exasperation.

"I tried to convince him to let me drive...But he's like a brick wall when he's wasted..." Ryo cursed.

======== Meanwhile at the bar:

Peter, Judai and Manjyoume reached the drunken clam.  
"Hey, horace! Get these young bachelors a cold beer on me!!" Peter cheered.  
Manjyoume grimaced at the dirty fat drunks at the bar. The air was thick with cigarette smoke.

Ojama yellow materialized on Manjyoume's left shoulder and advised "Manjyoume-aniki, I would have to advise against having alcohol! You're only 19! Besides, if you're caught by the police, you'll be done for!"

"I don't even know if i want any booze or not! This was all fatty's idea!!" Manjyoume protested.

Hane Kuriboh appeared in front of Judai and muttered "Kurii..."  
Judai leaned in and said "I'll hide in the shadows and i'll sneak out after peter's had a few..."

Judai heard Peter yelling "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!!!"  
Judai looked at Manjyoume and Peter to see that Peter was pressing the spiky haired rich boy down against the bar table by the neck with his elbow. In one arm, he had shoved a funnel into Manjyoume's mouth, in the other, he was holding an open 'Pawtucket patriot' bottle. There was a crowd around them chanting "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

When Peter released the boy from his grip. Manjyoume was very loopy and dizzy. His face was red, and he was sweating.  
"I....I...Fee...eel REALLY goo-oood now~" He slurred.  
"I'm outta here!" Judai muttered.

Judai proceeded to sneak out the door. Meanwhile, Manjyoume was receiving a lap dance from a drunk chick. Judai whistled for a bus, luckily he had enough change for the ride back to the griffin's house.

=============================  
About 20 minutes later......  
=============================

Asuka, Rei, Kenzan and Sho were awoken by a knock on the door. Ryo, who had fallen asleep on the couch watching a basketball game, reluctanly walked up to answer the door. The group saw a perfectly-sober Judai standing in front of the door, smiling and waving.

"Aniki! You're back-su!" Sho cheered.  
"Where were you? You smell like cheap booze!" Rei complained.  
"Heh, long story..." Judai started when suddenly....

The loud sound of tires skidding filled the atmosphere, then came the sound of someone retching. Judai walked in to let Manjyoume in, who stumbled half-conscious through the door.  
"G-Guess how many booooobs i saw today, guys.... ....Eightteeeen...!" Manjyoume slurred.

The rich duelist collapsed on the floor face-down. Peter walked in on top of his back and said "'Eeeeeey, don't tell lois, 'cuz she'll just bitch about it! Come on, waddya say, i'll give you each...*BELCH* a hundred..."  
Before Peter could finish, he fainted next to Manjyoume.

Kenzan held out an arm and said "Manjyoume's brothers must never know of this-don."  
Everyone held out their arms and said "Agreed." Consecutively.

* * *

The next morning:

Manjyoume was the last to wake up in the basement that morning.  
"U-Uuuuuh, What happened? My head hurts like hell, I taste puke, and on top of that, my back is sore..." Manjyoume moaned, sheilding his eyes from light.  
Ojama yellow materialized and said "You stay away from peter from now on, Aniki..."

"AH! Ojama yellow, volume!" Manjyoume whined.

The Ojama trio suddenly noticed Manjyoume's face and forced back laughter.  
Confused, Manjyoume painstakingly climbed the stairs out of the basement and into the bathroom. When he saw his face in the bathroom, he screamed "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!?!?!?!?!"

Manjyoume stomped into the dining room where Ryo, Judai, Brian, the Griffin family, Sho and Asuka were having breakfast and demanded "ALRIGHT!! WHO'S THE WISE GUY?!?!"  
Judai and Sho laughed. Ryo said "Oh, look at the time! I need to go to work!" and dashed outside, Asuka grinned, Meg giggled and Chris laughed so hard he suddenly blurted "I peed and pooped.

Someone had spray-painted "Happy drunk." on Manjyoume's face.  
"Woah, Manjyoume! We should probably hose you down!" Judai teased.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky there's a family dropout boy: Chapter 6.

Story:

Meg andChris took Asuka, Sho, Juudai and Kenzan went to the annual chili cookoff. A teenage girl punched the tickets and said "Hello! Welcome to the Quahog annual chili cookoff! Due to the economy, we've had to cut back, so please lick your spoons clean after every use!"  
Meg and Asuka just went and got some slushies and sat around while the boys gorged themselves.

Sho and Kenzan made their way to the sixth chili stand when Kenzan took a bite.  
"...Let's see, five-alarm chili, eh?" Kenzan started as he sampled the taste of the soup in his mouth.  
"FIVE ALARM MY ASS!!!" He burst out laughing.  
"Kenzan! Don't make a scene-su!" Sho scolded.

"So you boys want to try something REALLY hot?!?" Said a mysterious voice.

Kenzan and Sho turned around and saw a stand painted in crimson and black that was occupied by none other than Adam West! Mr. West was currently stirring a pot of fresh chili and he tilted his head up to look at the boys.

"If you are looking for spicy chili, then look no further...Sample my masterpiece, the 'Ten-alarm Spicorama'!! That is...If you think you're brave enough!!" Taunted Adam West.

Kenzan and Sho walked up to the stand and saw that the chili looked more like magma in a pot. In the middle, the onions, beef and kidney grouped together to make a skull-shape. Sho went into a full body shiver and backed away sweating.  
"I-I-I think i'll pass!" Sho whispered.  
Kenzan burst into laugter and dipped his spoon into the pot.  
"It's your loss, Sho! But there is NO food on earth too spicy for Tyranno Kenzan!!" He bragged.

Kenzan opened his mouth and allowed the chili to fall on his tongue....

===================================  
Later, in the emergency room...  
===================================

Rei, Asuka, Sho, Meg, Chris, Brian and Juudai were in the E.R waiting room when an overweight female nurse walked in and said "Are you here to see Tyranno Kenzan?"

The nurse took the kids to see the Dinosaur fanatic, who was lying on a cot, clutching his stomach and moaning "OoOoOoOoOohHhHh....Must...Never...Eat...Chili...agaAaAaAaAiIiIinnnnnnn....OoOoOoOoo......."

"How is he, doc?" Chris asked.

"We were able to successfully pump Mr. Kenzan's stomach, but he won't be able to stomach solids for..." The doctor started.  
The old man then put his fingers to his chin and rolled his eyes, thinking.  
"He won't be able to eat solid foods for a little over five days. More or less..." He finished.

Juudai held three fingers up in front of Kenzan's face and asked his friend "Kenzan, how many fingers am i holding up?"

"Oh, boy, that was close..." Sho thought to himself. "That could've been me!"

**===================  
Big news!!!**  
======================

Sorry to end a chapter so soon, but i have a very valid reason!! I have decided to rewrite "Lucky there's a family pharoah" starting with the first chapter!!!" So i'm gonna be very pressed!!!!

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


End file.
